


An Evening Out With Ray

by writesthrice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Rage Happy - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin out themselves at the end of one of Michael's Rage-Quits. A few days later, they agree to talk about their relationship on camera with Ray acting as interviewer - separately, and then together.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“So. Did you fuck?”<br/>“Raay! I’m not answering that!” Gavin is laughing, but mildly horrified. “And you know the answer anyway!”<br/>“So? I’m just asking what the fans want to know.”<br/>Gavin shrugs, bites his lip a little. He casts a glance at the door, then looks back at Ray and his camera, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. A slow smile lights his face, and he rubs at the back of his neck, but doesn’t back down this time, lets the moment go serious. “Yeah. Yeah we have. It’s amazing.”<br/>Ray is quiet for only a moment.<br/>“Gaaaay!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Michael is relaxed in his chair, looking all the world like someone who struck pure gold. He’s smiling smugly into the camera as Ray starts the recording.

“Why did you two decide to just come out like that? In the middle of a fucking Rage-Quit?”

“Uh, we didn’t actually plan it that way. It just kinda … happened. I was going too far, getting scary-pissed, and Gavin … Gavin grounds me, brings me back from that, and he stepped in at the end there.”

“The rest of us have known about you two for a while, and that has happened in several Rage-Quits, yet you cut it out of those. Why’d you leave the tonsil-gargling in on this one?”

Michael looks straight into the camera. “I dunno. It used to be just, sort of a thing, y'know? Just me and Gav doing whatever. I've loved him for a long time, but at some point, I really _fell_ for him, just fucking, ass over heels. It just didn't feel right to keep on hiding it, I guess. And he was cool with it. More than ready for it, I think.”

Ray is grinning. “That’s so gross. Uh, sweet!"

Michael grins back.

"So … on to the important question: who tops and who bottoms?”

“You fucking _know_ Gavin bottoms. You walked in on us once.” Michael’s grin is close to evil.

“… Yeah, I know. I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up.”

The video cuts.

 

~~~

 

Ray settles the camera on the desk next to him, fiddles with it until Gavin is fully in frame, slouched in his chair, looking nervous.

“Ready?” Ray’s voice is quiet. Gavin hesitates, then nods. Ray gives him a very lame double-thumbs-up and a massive shit-eating grin, making the Brit laugh and relax a little. He hits the record button, starting their interview mid-laugh.

“Alright Gavin, you and Michael started some waves a few days ago by letting it out that you two are, in fact, a real couple. Started a real shit-storm.”

Gavin shrugs, smiling. “Yeah, but half the internet wanted us to fuck anyway!”

“So. _Did_ you fuck?”

“Raay! I’m not answering that!” Gavin is laughing, but mildly horrified. “And you know the answer anyway!”

“So? I’m just asking what the fans want to know.”

Gavin shrugs, bites his lip a little. He casts a glance at the door, then looks back at Ray and his camera, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. A slow smile lights his face, and he rubs at the back of his neck, but doesn’t back down this time, lets the moment go serious. “Yeah. Yeah we have. It’s amazing.”

Ray is quiet for only a moment.

“Gaaaay!”

Gavin is laughing again. “Well! Yeah, it is. But also amazing.”

“Do we want to know the fucked-up little details?”

“Probably not.”

Ray lifts his eyebrow. “Yeah, no, I’m gonna need those details. For the, uh, people. Yeah.”

Gavin is laughing again, but his eyes are lit up with the challenge. He leans forward in his chair, opens his mouth, and the video cuts abruptly.


	2. Chapter Two

Gavin sits with his legs curled under him, somehow folded into his chair like a rag doll, the first up today. Ray jumps straight into the questions, no nonsense from him this time. “What’s your favorite thing about Michael?”

Gavin looks a little confused. “What, like his eyes or something?”

“ _’is eyes or sommat?_ ” Ray mocks in a high pitched, shitty British accent. “No asshole. Something he does that makes you all,” he flutters his hand instead of using words. “You know, on the inside.”

“Oh,” Gavin murmurs, looking mildly apprehensive. After a moment, a soft smile blossoms on his face. “Oh, I know. He likes to be the little spoon.”

“Little spoon?”

“When we cuddle at night. It’s the sweetest thing _ever_. My little Micool, all snuggled up against me!” Gavin wraps his arms around himself and squeezes, a soft Gavin-sound murmuring out.

Ray sighs. “That’s the gayest thing you’ve ever done, and I _know_ you’ve sucked Michael’s dick.”

Gavin sputters indignantly, unable to find words to defend himself or attack Ray, finally settling on just giving the man his best death glare. It’s not very impressive.

Ray snorts, “Come on, Gav. Give me something good!”

The Brit folds back into his chair, teeth snagging onto his lower lip and worrying at it. He’s staring at Ray like the other man might just answer for him, like he hopes he will.

The Puerto Rican sighs again, roughly. “I’m going to kill you if you don’t say fucking _anything_. I mean, you _do_ care about Michael, right?”

Gavin’s nostrils flare and his anger is real this time, if still unimpressive, “The fuck do you mean by that?!”

Ray raises his voice, getting angry with him, gesturing at Gavin, “I don’t fucking know; you’re just sitting there, staring at me!”

“Of course I love him, you piss pot! I just don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to say!”

Ray leans back, anger dissipating instantly and leaving Gavin a little lost looking. “That. Just that.” He sounds smug.

Gavin stares at him wide-eyed as he realizes what he said. A hesitant smile tugs at his lips. “I’ve not said that to anyone yet. About Michael. Have I?”

“No. You hadn’t.”

~~~

Ray clicks his camera on and settles it nearby, trained once more on Michael. The redhead is looking a little apprehensive this time. He knows this is going to be more serious – he demanded it. Ray clears his throat, and asks, “So, how _are_ you two together? Do you fight all the time, do you baby talk to each other, or what? How do you two actually _work_?”

Michael gives Ray a bit of a dirty look, but then looks away. He absently runs the fingers of one hand over the knuckles of the other.

“I’m not really a good person,” Michael murmurs. He’s said it with a shrug, still not looking back at Ray, but looks uncomfortable. He’s not as indifferent to the thought as he’d like to be. “I have a temper.” His mouth twists into a half-grin, but he pauses for a second, gathering his thoughts. He finally makes eye-contact with his friend, and thrusts his hands toward the camera for inspection, palms down, showing the twists of scars along the backs of his fingers, the lumpy and displaced knuckles that have been broken, fractured, and shattered on everything from poles and walls to people and cars. “When I get pissed off, I break things. Sometimes I break people, or their feelings, or relationships. I’ve.” He stops, takes a deep breath. “I’ve hurt many people who were much better than me, and I made them feel like shit. It didn’t even make me feel better myself, but I did it anyway. I’m _not_ a good person.”

The redhead lowers his hands back into his lap, once more hiding the scars from sight, lowers his head to hide his face. “I’m ashamed of that. There’ve been a few times, a couple of arguments, where I’ve hurt Gavin. I’ve mocked his feelings into his face, for no better reason than I was afraid or mad and I wanted him to hurt for it.” He looks up, eyes piercing. “Gavin is.” He shakes his head. “Amazing. Generous. Kind. Funny. Adorable.” A slow smile lightens the seriousness. “He’s also a fucking asshole, a smartass, and sometimes the worst kind of stupid. But, for whatever reason, he makes me want to be better than I am, better than I ever thought I could be. I think that’s kinda special.”

Ray leans back out of the shot, hiding from view. He sniffles a little, but covers it with a cough. Completely legit. Not tearing up at all. Seriously. He clears his throat, managing to sound mostly normal for his next question. “So, do you see a future together? Like, marriage and shit?”

Michael’s mouth twists up, and he laughs abruptly, a full, throw-back-your-head-and-hold-your-stomach laugh, startling Ray into a half chuckle himself. When the redhead collects himself, mostly, a massive grin still splitting his face, he answers without hesitation. “Absolutely. Marriage and mortgages and _all_ that shit. I never thought I’d want that with anyone, but I want it so bad now I lose sleep over it. I think part of me agreeing to out us so fully is so we can finally do that.”

Ray is staring at Michael, heart really in his throat now. He launches himself forward, wrapping his arms around Michael and hugging him tightly. The redhead returns the hug happily, eyes slipping closed. “Holy shit, I’m so happy for you,” Ray’s voice is muffled against Michael.

“Thanks man. It means a lot.” Michael’s voice is deep and raspy, and he ducks his head to hide the unexpected tears from the camera. “And ya know what? I’m happy, too.” He says it softly, not quite realizing that the camera can pick it up murmured into Ray’s hug.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is totally a pun. An evening 'Out' with Ray. I made myself laugh awfully hard with that one. Also, I have a head-canon that Ray is one of the biggest Mavin shippers out there. He's totally one of us.


End file.
